


And Thus Touching You Would I Silently Sleep and be Carried Eternally

by whatthedubbs



Category: Grayscale - The Rise of the Four Fears
Genre: And Nine is a seven-foot killer puppy, Angst, Because Dice is an ANGRY BIRD, Drunkenness, Just a short drabble, M/M, Maybe a little fluffy, Maybe some spoilers for what we've been shown so far, Nine is such a horny drunk, Not revealing Nine's real first name because that's a spoiler, Scars, Starting a Grayscale tag here because there should be one, Will do my best to avoid things that haven't happened yet, but then, so is Dice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthedubbs/pseuds/whatthedubbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine and Dice get a little drunk and end up having shirtless-scar-comparison-time.  Which leads to Angry Dice.  Which leads to makeouts.  Because these two are impossible.</p><p>--</p><p>Yay Grayscale fandom.  THE GOOP IS SENTIENT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Thus Touching You Would I Silently Sleep and be Carried Eternally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demicoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Demicoeur), [Skiecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Skiecrow).



> As far as I know, this is the first thing in this fandom to make its way onto AO3. If you haven't read the comic, then you should do that before you read this.
> 
> Drawn for this image: http://25.media.tumblr.com/a21347c5ebffbfb0dcfb4a023934ba7b/tumblr_mp4wzowvXk1qhh8r0o1_500.jpg
> 
> Grayscale can be found here: www.fourfears.com
> 
> Go read it. I promise it's awesome.

"So where'd you get this one, lizard boy?"  Dice slurred, running a slim, delicate finger over a thin scar just under Nine's left nipple. 

The draconian took a moment to answer, his eyes following the digit hungrily as it swooped around his chest.  It took him a few seconds to realize and then process what the phoenix had said.  "Uh, I think I got that one from Nic?"  He didn't seem to be able to tear his gaze away from the finger now tracing a slightly-wobbly circle around the scar in question.  "When we were kids."

"I knew there was a good reason I never liked your brother," Dice grumbled.  his finger moving on from that scar to poke at another, star-shaped one over Nine's collarbone.  "What about this one?"  He asked, taking a step closer. 

Nine made a small noise in the back of his throat.  He could _smell_ Dice now, under the aroma of alcohol and laboratory, and it was driving him slightly insane.  That, combined with Dice's hands on him,  was making it _very_ hard to focus on complex things like  _words._

 _"Uhn._ Um... .45', I think." He murmured distractedly.  "Don't remember from what."  He managed to tear his eyes off Dice's trailing fingers for a moment.  The phoenix's had a truly _delicious_ rosey tinge to them, and his dark eyes seemed almost _hungry_ as they roved over Nine's tanned skin, taking in and cataloging each inperfection.

"Must not have known anything about basic anatomy," Dice observed with a smirk, "Or guns.  Even _I_ know you need at _least_ a .50' to bring down a fully-grown draconian."

"Um."  Nine 's focus snapped back to Dice's hand as it flattened out over his collarbone began sliding it up over his shoulder and down his arm.  "That's..."  He squinted down at Dice's wrist.  "What's that?"

Dice's eyes fell to his own hand and wrist, and immedialtely back up at the draconian as Nine groped out and grabbed the phoenix's forearm.  "What?"

"These," Nine held Dice's arm up closer to his face.  "They look like-"

Dice snatched his arm away before Nine could tighten his grip.  "They're track marks, okay?"  He took a hurried step back when Nine made to grab his arm again.  "I thought you'd seen them before."

"Yeah, but-" Nine made another grab for the phoenix, managing to hook a finger into one of his belt-loops.  "They're just from then, right?"  he met Dice's questioning gaze.  "I mean, They're not new ones, right?  You haven't been-"

" _No."_ Dice retorted angrily, attempting to twist away so violently that Nine almost tore the belt-loop off before he could move to follow.  "I told you, I haven't since that night at the lab.  Do you really trust me _that_ little?  And where would I even get the stuff, anyway?  It's not like I can just _waltz into the labs named after my family anymore_.  Nope.  You took care of  _that_ for me."

Nine recoiled from Dice's sudden burst of vitriol, his nose crinkling up as he struggled to get his drunken brain to respond correctly to the phoenix's outburst.  "Are you mad about-"

"No!"  Dice threw up his hands in defeat.  "I'm angry because you don't _fucking_ trust me!  And because of withdrawal.  Which, for your information, is every bit as fucking unpleasant as I was led to believe in med school."

The draconian frowned.  "Wait, you're still in withdrawl?  But you haven't thrown up in-"

"Just because I've stopped throwing up doesn't mean that I don't feel like _shit._ "

"Oh."  Nine's shoulders drooped guiltily.  "I didn't know."

"Well now you do," Dice shot back bitterly.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then:

"I do trust you, I'm sorry.  I just...I thought the marks were from the tranqs.  I was worried _that_ was why you'd stopped throwing up."

It was Dice's turn to look guilty.  "Oh.  No, actually.  They're actually caused by the collapse of peripheral veins due to repeated insertion of hypodermics.  Yours went away because you're a body elemental, and your body can actually _fix_ that.  I'm gonna be stuck with these until my next burning, if you don't get us killed first."  The last statement was accompanied by a wry half-smile.

Nine perked up.  "I think I can fix that."

The phoenix snorted, but let the draconian reel him back in without protest.  "I could probably give you at least a hundred different reasons why that won't actually work, but I'm a little too drunk to think of all them right now." 

"Then let me try."  Nine slid a hand up and over Dice's wrist.  "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't tempt me to answer that question." 

"Does that mean I get to try?"  Nine asked softly, leaning forward into Dice's space in a way that the phonix was  _very_ quickly coming to recognize.

"Yeah, okay, why not?"  Dice found himself murmuring, his eyes zeroing in on where Nine was biting his lip as he fixed the phoenix with his _very distracting_ green eyes.

The draconian grinned and leaned forward the rest of the way to press his hot mouth to Dice's.

"In the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I haven't knackered this too badly. 
> 
> P.S. - I have no idea how far into the story they are in the drawing, but I'm assuming Dice still has the marks since he hasn't burned yet. And Nine is somehow surprised by this. DON'T ASK ME HOW.


End file.
